Warhammer 40K expanded universe Wiki
Welcome to the ! McLeod1.png Imperators Mk IV Maximus Vet With Sword.png A fan-based community about Warhammer 40,000 created by Games Workshop. We are a community that welcomes those who want to create, write and expand articles. Please note this wiki is for fanon only and is canon friendly. Community Founders: Expanded universe taking the various armies of WH40k beyond the galaxy, or into outer-dimensions. It also includes new threats appearing within the current 40k galaxy. Also, create your homebrew chapters, worlds, and races to add to the expanded universe. This wiki is under active-construction, please be patient while pages are updated This site is canon friendly; you can expand upon it of course, but please do check over your idea before posting by checking the link https://wh40k.lexicanum.com/wiki/Main_Page to make sure it is canon friendly. With that being said, we are fine with cross overs; however, state that your article is non-canon. If you want to change something on another users page, then send a message to Dominus001 with your suggestion; the same goes with using someone else's creation, kindly ask them for permission to use the information they have created. Contact Dominus001 regarding site questions. McLeod.png Celestial Dragons Vet Marine.png Featured Articles ---- Rogue_Trader ---- Space Marine Chapters (Adeptus Astartes) ---- McLeod's Beasts ---- Vaticas Exterminatus ---- Tang Celestial Dragons ---- Star Crusaders ---- Adamantium Fists ---- Sanguinary Elite ---- Imperius_Polis ---- Ming_Phoenix_Ignitus ---- Red_Army ---- Dominion_Death_Company ---- Kill_Team_Iustus_Vindicta ---- Renegade Forces ---- Order_of_the_Invictus_Templars ---- Featured Chapter ---- Star Crusaders ---- Featured World ---- Sugelan New Races ---- Invictus_Dominae ---- New Threats ---- Invictus_Dominae ---- Kill Teams ---- Kill_Team_Niubi ---- Reverend_Templars ---- Kill_Team_Iustus_Vindicta ---- Xenos Astra Militarum (Imperial Guard) ---- Royal_Regiment_of_the_Emperor Inquisition ---- Ordo_Absolutus ---- Ordo_Specter ---- Ordo_Vamprus ---- Characters ---- Inquisitor_Sorebreed ---- Arch_Confessor_Michael_Gabriel ---- Poll ---- Space_Marine_Chapter_Polls ---- RULES ---- Welcome and thank you for your interest. Here are some rules and guidelines to get started. Chapters added must be three or more paragraphs when first adding a page. You can always update with further info later. Add a enter-name for easy to find sections. These are sections to add when creating a homebrew chapter (your own chapter). You can add further sections. History History of your chapter or Imperial Guard, etc. Notable Characters Leader or special characters Squad Types Tactical squads, fast-attack plus weapons used, etc. Vehicles Dreadnaught's, Predators, etc. Battles Large scale, or skirmish, add details of the battle. Quotes Words spoken by characters. Naming your chapters. Imperial guard can be named like real life regiments such as; Rangers, Emperors Own, etc; however Space Marines use strange names such as Blood Reapers, Death Angels, etc When creating don't say your marines are female, from Grey Knights or Space Wolves, a lost or forgotten Primarch, Chapter or are one of the original Chapters. Expanded universe articles; add some history, who is involved, what is their mission, etc. You can add this as an infobox, fill out the information needed on the right. |name = |shoulder |shoulder caption = |colour scheme = |colour scheme caption = |allegiance = |founding = |primarch = |chapter master = |homeworld = |fortress monastery = |allies = |size = |specialty = |battle cry = |colours = |successor chapters = Sanguinary Elite Primaris Intercessor.png Vaticas Exterminatus Intercessor.png 1Ordo Polis Vigiles Urbanus.png 40k, Adeptus Astartes, Battlefleet Gothic, Black Flame, Black Library, the Black Library logo, BL Publishing, Blood Angels, Bloodquest, Blood Bowl, the Blood Bowl logo, The Blood Bowl Spike Device, Cadian, Catachan, Chaos, the Chaos device, the Chaos logo, Citadel, Citadel Device, Cityfight, City of the Damned, Codex, Daemonhunters, Dark Angels, Darkblade, Dark Eldar, Dark Future, Dawn of War, the Double-Headed/Imperial Eagle device, 'Eavy Metal, Eldar, Eldar symbol devices, Epic, Eye of Terror, Fanatic, the Fanatic logo, the Fanatic II logo, Fire Warrior, the Fire Warrior logo, Forge World, Games Workshop, Games Workshop logo, Genestealer, Golden Demon, Gorkamorka, Great Unclean One, GW, GWI, the GWI logo, the Hammer of Sigmar logo, Horned Rat logo, Inferno, Inquisitor, the Inquisitor logo, the Inquisitor device, Inquisitor:Conspiracies, Keeper of Secrets, Khemri, Khorne, the Khorne logo, Kroot, Lord of Change, Marauder, Mordheim, the Mordheim logo, Necromunda, Necromunda stencil logo, Necromunda Plate logo, Necron, Nurgle, the Nurgle logo, Ork, Ork skull devices, Sisters of Battle, Skaven, the Skaven symbol devices, Slaanesh, the Slaanesh logo, Space Hulk, Space Marine, Space Marine chapters, Space Marine chapter logos, Talisman, Tau, the Tau caste designations, Tomb Kings, Trio of Warriors, Twin Tailed Comet Logo, Tyranid, Tyranid, Tzeentch, the Tzeentch logo, Ultramarines, Warhammer, Warhammer Historical, Warhammer Online, Warhammer 40k Device, Warhammer World logo, Warmaster, White Dwarf, the White Dwarf logo, and all associated marks, names, races, race insignia, characters, vehicles, locations, units, illustrations and images from the Blood Bowl game, the Warhammer world, the Talisman world, and the Warhammer 40,000 universe are either ®, TM and/or © Copyright Games Workshop Ltd 2000-2016, variably registered in the UK and other countries around the world. All images and instances on this website used without permission. No challenge to their status intended. All Rights Reserved to their respective owners. This web site is completely unofficial and in no way endorsed by Games Workshop Limited or Fantasy Flight Games. Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse Category:Warhammer Category:Warhammer 40k Category:Warhammer 40000 Category:Warhammer 40k expanded universe Category:Warhammer rogue trader Category:Space marines Category:Space marines homebrew Category:Primaris space marines Category:Primaris space maries homebrew Category:Create your own space marines chapter Category:Create your own primaris chapter Category:Rogue trader Category:40k Category:Warhammer 40k alternate universe Category:Best space marines chapter